twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Rosalie is hot97/New Twilight cast for today
Ok, so hypothetically, if twilight were to be remade in the near future (unlikely but it would be awesome) I want to make a list of actors that I think would be great as characters in Twilight nowadays. This list is based on looks more than acting ability, but no one terrible is on it. 1. Bella- Margaret Qualley: She's plays Jill Garvey in the new HBO show, "The Leftovers", and would make an awesome Bella in my opinion, although Bella could be played by quite a few people. She resembles Kristen Stewart quite a bit in both looks and behavior, which could be both good and bad. Edward- Landon Libirion: He's played in "Degrassy" as well as Net-fix's "Hemlock Grove". He's a great actor and would make a fantastic Edward. Brenton Thwaites: Australian actor who's recently starred in movies such as The Giver and Oculus. He's also a great actor and would probably make a pretty good Edward. (Or Jacob) Carlisle- Henry Cavil: He's recently starred in "Man of Steel" and is currently working on a sequel. Back in '08, Stephenie Meyer was convinced he was the only person that could even come close to pulling off Edward, but right now, he would make an incredible Carlisle. Everything about him says Carlisle. His appearance, his attitude, his charisma... They'd just have to turn him blonde. Haha. Chris Zylka: He also stars in "The Leftovers" and movies like "Shark-night". He would be good at pulling off a younger-looking Carlisle, which is what is described in the books. (He would also make a good Jasper) Esme: Rose Byrne- She's an actress who has starred in movies such as "Bridesmaids" and "Insidious". She's a beautiful, superb actress that would pull off Esme excellently. Natalie Portman: Best known for her roles in "Star Wars" and "Black Swan", Natalie Portman is also a beautiful, terrific actress and would make a great Esme. Rosalie- Brooklyn Decker: She's easily one of the most beautiful women in the movie or modeling industry, and is best known for her Roles in "Battleship" and "Just Go With It". She's probably the only person I can think of that could almost flawlessly pull off Rosalie. Kate Upton: Best known for her modeling, Kate has recently played in " The Other Woman". She's extremely beautiful, and would make a great Rosalie if she practiced the attitude. Emmett: I can't think of a good Emmett for today... Any suggestions?? Jasper: Alex Pettyfer- He's the only person I can think of that resembles Japer in my opinion.. I'm sure there are more.. Suggestions!!? Alice- I'm honestly more clueless on this one than anything else. Alice would almost definitely be the hardest person to cast. Rachel Leigh Cook would've been great 5 years ago.. Another suggestion?? So that's basically it, for the Cullens and Bella anyway. I can't think of a good Charlie or Jacob so please feel free to voice your picks on them, as well as your opinion on my picked actors.. Thanks! Category:Blog posts